Can't Let You Be My Weakness
by borovnica
Summary: "I hope you didn't think a little infatuation I had with your pretty little girlfriend was going to save her. You should know Tyler, love is a weakness and it will lead you to your death." Oneshot; follows 4x13. Sort of dark, fluffers you have been warned.


It's been over two hours. He's been sitting here restlessly for over two goddamn hours and waited. Waited to either have his whole world shattered down or be forced to be forever in debt to the one person he hated the most. _Klaus._

_What the hell had he been thinking leaving Caroline alone like that with him?!_ The emotional side of his brain roared, but he knew, by his rational side, that it was the only choice he had. Either way she'd be dead, but this way he would know he tried.

No_. No._ It was going to work. Damn it, it was going to work, Caroline is not going to die. The lunatic's obsession with her is strong enough, he knows it. He's seen the way he looks at her. _Freak._

Deciding he's had enough, Tyler stormed out of his mansion, too big for just one person, and headed towards the Gilbert's house. She was either going to be dead or alive. That's it. He slowed down half way, dragging it out as much as he could. He wasn't sure he was ready to know exactly which one of the two it was. Eventually, however, he reached the familiar doorstep and entered the now prison-house.

*.*.*.*.*

Klaus smirked to himself as he felt the pup's presence on the porch. _Well this is going to be fun_.  
He raised his head at the footsteps and his smirk deepened at the look of panic on Tyler's face as he frantically looked around the room.

"Where is she?! Where's Caroline?" He asked wildly.

"Well you did leave her here to die, so die she did." Klaus replied nonchalantly, shrugging a little.

Panic immediately got replaced by fear as his mouth struggled to form words.

"Where is she?" Finally he managed to utter again.

Klaus got up and casually walked towards him, standing as close as the invisible barrier would let him.  
"See there's this problem with dead bodies, after a while they start to rot; and as you can see, I already have a rotting brother by my side, I hardly needed another decaying corpse. I had someone take care of it."

Tyler's face was now filled with suspicion as he eyed the original hybrid. "You're lying," he concluded. "You can't leave this house and there are no more hybrids left to serve you." His eyes were still scanning the room for where he could've hidden her. Yet he knew he was partly telling the truth; he couldn't feel her presence anymore, couldn't smell her. She wasn't there.

"I'm afraid I'm not. And you can't possibly think that I'd rely solely on my useless hybrids and not have a couple of Mystic Falls' citizens under compulsion to come in handy. All it took was one phone call," he retrieved his phone from his back pocket and waved it in front of his face, "and they came running to me like long lost puppies." He smirked at the comparison before continuing with a bored voice. "And I did tell you I wouldn't heal her, so why so surprised Tyler? I hope you didn't think a little infatuation I had with your pretty little girlfriend was going to save her. You should know Tyler, love is a weakness and it will lead you to your death." He repeated this twice to himself before adding with a malicious smile on his face. "Such a shame though. She _was_ exceptionally beautiful."

"I don't know what you did to her, but I'm not buying your crap. Not until I see her body." Tyler said through gritted teeth.

"You see Tyler, I don't give a damn whether or not you buy my _crap_, she is dead and I suggest you find that little wolf of yours and move on. And don't bother searching for her body. I won't give you the closure that comes with burying her and saying goodbye. After all, that's what you two were planning on doing with my brother, wasn't it? Dumping him in some pit without even the funeral he deserves." He said bitterly.

Tyler just scoffed at him and turned around, heading for the door. He stopped however when he heard the devil himself speak again. "It's your fault really. You shouldn't have brought her here with you. Could've done the man's work alone and went back home to her. Now I guess you'll have to pay the price and live with yourself knowing you've caused her death. Just like you did your mother's." He said darkly.

He saw his shoulders tense and he was sure the little pup was going to cross the invisible line and come after him, but instead he watched him storm out, slamming the door behind him. _Never mind_, he thought with a satisfied smirk creeping onto his face, _he still got to push all the right buttons._

*.*.*.*.*

She sat in the uncomfortable plastic chair, the noise around her making her edgier than she already was. She was angry, she wanted to cry and she wanted to rip something apart, or rather _someone_. The nerve of him! She was boiling with rage and she could feel the veins under her eyes threatening to emerge, so she leaned her head back against the wall and closed her eyes, taking a few deep breaths to calm down. Of course his face would immediately show up in her mind now, like he couldn't give her a single moment of peace. She took another deep breath as the scene from not too long ago replayed in her head.

She could feel the warm liquid enter her mouth and she greedily latched onto his wrist harder, sucking his blood as if trying to drain him. _Maybe she was_. She could feel his hand on her head, gently stroking her hair and she hated it. She hated the feeling more than anything. She hated how it made _her _feel. Deciding she took enough for the wound to heal, she jumped away from his embrace and moved to the far opposite end of the couch.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

He merely nodded without even looking at her, his gaze fixed on the floor. She thought he was going to gloat, rub in her face how dependent she was on him, how he basically had her life in his hands to do with it what he pleases and he chose to save her; how she _owed_ him.

Yet there was none of that, no smugness on his face, no evil smirks, only a face of a broken man. And then she remembered. With the haziness out of her mind and the venom out of her system, she could think clearly now. The things she said to him, the things he _didn't deny_. She felt uncomfortable looking at him, like she knew a dirty little secret of his, and maybe she did. The big bad hybrid was in love with her. How is that even possible?

"Look, about what I said earlier-" but she never got to finish her sentence as he flashed in front of her, his nose mere inches from hers. She tried to move away, but he captured her face between his hands and held her still.

"What are you doing?" She whispered, fear coursing through her veins at their proximity. She could see each line on his face, each eyelash on his lids; she could see the gold specks on his sky blue eyes and she could see his pupils slowly dilating as he fixed his eyes on hers.

Wait,_ what?_ She began squirming, trying to escape as she realised what he was about to do. She cursed herself for her stupidity and for thinking she was safe now that yet another original was dead, another one was trapped in her friend's living room and the other two were far, far away for all she knew. She didn't take any vervain today and was now completely _open-minded _to him.

"Please, don't do this," she tried to plead, even though she had no idea what he was going to make her do; the mere concept of someone planting anything in her mind that was out of her control terrified the hell out of her.

His face was now completely blank, which terrified her even more, and he looked like he didn't even hear her.

"I'm sorry Caroline, but it seems you're a lot more insightful than I thought," he said in an emotionless voice.

"I won't tell anyone, I swear, just please don't do this." She begged, tears streaming down her face.

He continued as if she had said nothing at all. "I can't have you running around telling everyone how I'm in_love_ with you," he said the word as if it was toxic. "You have been used against me enough times already."

She panicked at his words and at what they were implying. Surely he didn't just heal her only to kill her now?

"If you're going to kill me, just do it." Her mind screamed at her to shut up, but she never listened to it anyway.

He smiled sadly, his thumb stroking her cheek and she found herself not flinching at his touch. She remained still, glaring at him, daring him to do it.

"I think you and I both know that I can't do that," he said quietly. "Otherwise you'd be dead right now and we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"Oh so you call this a conversation? You're basically compelling me and I'm sitting here, listening to your every command like a puppet does its master."

"This is as much for your safety as it is for mine, Caroline."

She scoffed. "Don't pretend like you're doing anything for reasons other than your own selfish ones," she sneered at him.

He nodded. "You're right," he said, his voice colder now. "Which is precisely why I want you to pack a bag and leave," he finished as his pupils dilated again.

_He what?_ Her eyes widened as she stared at him, hardly believing what she was hearing. He was just going to make her leave? That's it?

His face grew darker as his eyes and voice continued to compel her. "You're going to go to your house, pack the bare essentials because we can't have your mother suspicious, and leave the country immediately. You're going to avoid everyone and everything in this town and you won't try to contact them or leave messages. For all they know, you died tonight."

_He was making her disappear_, she realised. _He was making sure no one would go looking for her because no one would know she's alive. _Tears threatened to start again as she glared daggers at him, waiting for him to release her _so she could be on her merry way to Europe_, she thought sarcastically. She should've known he wasn't done just yet.

"You will find money in the top drawer in my study-"

"I don't need _anything_ from you!" She interrupted loudly. After all, he never compelled her to shut up.

"Fine. Then you'll just have more compulsion to deal with, along with getting yourself a ticket and going past border security since, if I remember correctly, you don't have a passport." She did tell him she's never really been anywhere after all, which is why she wouldn't need one. He saw guilt flash in her eyes and he knew he had struck the right chord with her conscience. She would feel too guilty to compel everything for herself so he knew she would be visiting his mansion soon. "Like I said, you will make sure you are not seen, you will not talk to anyone, you will not leave clues for anyone to find you," he continued, making sure he covered all the loopholes. "You will leave and you will never set foot in Mystic Falls again."

Tears were streaming down her face again as she thought of leaving her mother, her friends and her hometown forever. Not to mention that they would never know she's alive. She would never get to say goodbye, he made sure no notes were to be left. She was fuming with anger, she wanted to scream at him, choke him, hurt him. But she merely put a blank face on, willing her tears to stop falling as she asked "Would that be all _master_?" in an emotionless voice.

He chuckled before replying. "You're not my _puppet_, Caroline. You are free to do and see whatever you want; experience all the new things. You only have to follow a couple of simple rules and that's it." He smiled at her as if he genuinely believed she should be happy about this, but she could see in his eyes that he knew exactly what he was doing. "Oh and just to make sure you completely understood me; you break one tiny rule and your mother dies the most painful death you can possibly imagine. And I've had one thousand years to perfect my torturing skills." He then had the audacity to _wink _at her with a malicious smirk attached to his face.

"I hate you." She said with as much venom as she could possibly spill in those three little words. "I will never stop hating you."

"I can live with that" he replied sternly.

"Why make me leave? Why not just compel me to love you and we could live happily ever after," she said sarcastically, ignoring her mind that screamed at her not to give him any ideas, but again, she ignored it. "Or you could just compel me to forget all about this town and the people in it and you wouldn't ever have to worry about me finding a loophole." _What the hell is wrong with you Caroline?! Shut up!_

"Now that would just be way too easy for you, love. Why would you be the only one that lives carelessly and free without any ghosts haunting you, while the rest of us are forced to face the aftermath of the horrible mysterious death of Miss Mystic Falls, without even a body to bury," he sighed dramatically before continuing. "As for why I'm making you leave, I thought it was pretty obvious. You survived."

When she continued to look at him with confusion, he elaborated. "You were supposed to die tonight. I was supposed to let you die, to prove a point. But as we can both see, you're sitting here healthy and alive. Which means that I saved you. Do you see where I'm going with this Caroline?" He saw on her face that she finally did. "I can't have you walking around Mystic Falls alive and well, so that means you have to leave. _I can't let you be my weakness._" He whispered the last part and she almost didn't catch it. "And like you already said, I'm a very selfish man and if I can't have you, neither can Tyler." He said darkly. "But I would never compel your feelings Caroline. I never did and I never will. Everything you ever feel for me is and always will be genuine."

She scoffed again. _Feel_ for him? He really was delusional. "You're right. Thank you. At least my hatred for you will be forever real." She smiled bitterly at him.

"Love. Hate. Such a fine line."

She was brought back from her thoughts by the loud female voice echoing through the vast hall.  
_"Flight 208 to Paris is now boarding at gate B26."_

She jumped from her seat, grabbing the large handbag she had with her. Not even a suitcase. Her mother isn't supposed to notice anything missing from her daughter's room. She's not supposed to have gone anywhere. She's supposed to be..dead.

"_Flight 208 to Paris is now boarding at gate B26,"_ the voice said again.

Paris.

The motherfucker was going to regret ever giving her his credit card.

**FIN. (sort of)**

* * *

**A/N: **so this was supposed to be a oneshot and for now it's still a oneshot, but if a lot of people ask for a sequel, i might just write it :) [although no promises cause i did abandon one fanfic before because i didn't think it through and what i was going to write about. so for now this is still a oneshot, with a possibility to be continued if people are interested and i manage to create a good plot inside my head]


End file.
